Kamen Rider: Battride War Genesis
Kamen Rider: Battride War Genesis is an upcoming hack-and-slash game featuring characters from the Kamen Rider franchise. It is the sequel to Kamen Rider: Battride War II after a year of absence during Kamen Rider Drive's airing. It will feature the Showa era characters and some supporting Riders who were previously NPC or/and support only. Story During Kamen Rider Ghost's fight, accompanied by Rider 1, BLACK, Kuuga and Den-O against the kaijins, a cloudy sky is suddenly becomes red. In a same time, most of the Kamen Riders are suddenly vanished from existence, as some evil entity has been messing up with the timeline. However, Ghost and Den-O manage to survive the extinction of the Kamen Riders, but weakened, as their timeline was about to be erased. By the luck, Den Liner appears and the two surviving Riders manage to escape from the large numbers of kaijins, and their extinction Characters The following playable characters have been confirmed to appear in the game either through magazine articles, websites or screenshots: *'Kamen Rider Ghost'*** *'Kamen Rider Specter'** *'Kamen Rider Drive' *'Kamen Rider Mach' *'Kamen Rider Chaser'** *Kamen Rider Gaim* *Kamen Rider Baron* *Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin *Kamen Rider Wizard *Kamen Rider Beast *Kamen Rider Fourze *Kamen Rider Meteor *Kamen Rider OOO *Kamen Rider Birth (Akira Date) *Kamen Rider W *Kamen Rider W FangJoker *'Kamen Rider Joker' *Kamen Rider Accel *'Kamen Rider Eternal' *Kamen Rider Decade *Kamen Rider Decade Violent Emotion *'Kamen Rider DiEnd' *Kamen Rider Kiva *'Kamen Rider IXA (Keisuke Nago)' *Kamen Rider Den-O *'Kamen Rider Zeronos' *Kamen Rider Kabuto *'Kamen Rider Gatack' *Kamen Rider Hibiki *'Kamen Rider Ibuki' *Kamen Rider Blade *'Kamen Rider Garren' *Kamen Rider Faiz *'Kamen Rider Kaixa' *Kamen Rider Ryuki *'Kamen Rider Knight' *Kamen Rider Agito *'Kamen Rider G3-X' *Kamen Rider Kuuga **Original/Yusuke Godai **'A.R. World/Yusuke Onodera' *'Kamen Rider BLACK' *'Kamen Rider BLACK RX' *'Kamen Rider Super-1' *'Skyrider' *'Kamen Rider Stronger' *'Kamen Rider Amazon' *'Kamen Rider X' *'Kamen Rider V3' *'Kamen Rider 1/Takeshi Hongo' *'Takeshi Hongo (Shocker Combatant Disguise)'** *'Kamen Rider 2' Characters marked with an asterisk (*) denotes characters with new form(s). Characters marked with an asterisk (**) denotes DLC characters. Characters marked with an asterisk (***) denotes characters has DLC separate final form. Bold means new characters. Tag Mode only *'Kamen Rider Ryugen' *'Kamen Rider Skull' *'Kamen Rider IXA (Otoya Kurenai)' *'Kamen Rider Dark Kiva (Taiga Nobori)' *'Kamen Rider NEW Den-O' *'Kamen Rider Drake' *'Kamen Rider Sasword' *'Kamen Rider Delta' *'SB-555V Auto Vajin' *'Kamen Rider ZX' *'Riderman' Changes *Menu **Characters Select row is similar to the character select in one of Omega Force's Warriors series *Gameplay **Final Form/Mode Gauge system has been revamped into two levels in one gauge bar: ***Level 1/050%: Can only activates Strongest Form/Mode and performs its special attacks ***Level 2/100%: Can activates Strongest Form/Mode and performs its special attacks then activates Ultimate Form/Mode **Form change/power-up limit gauge for a certain Riders' form(s) available **A new Attack Blast system added, allowing players to perform attacks while riding some of Kamen Riders' signature motorcycles, cars, and other vehicles ***Press ● to drift attack when the vehicle is in the air **Figures are found real-time inside boxes, they are stored inside a Gashapon/Pokeball shaped things. However, some Figure boxes will be well hidden in stages/not easy to find **The Gashapon comes in 2 colors, blue seems to give you 1 figure, red gives you 3 random figures *Tag system replaces Assist system to both Menu and Gameplay **Can be selected in character select, after selecting some Main Playable Riders, instead of in Briefing mode + can use Figures **Now resided in Ultimate Final Form gauge's former place besides the player character's portrait **Can stay and leave anytime. If uses via L1+attack buttons may be summoned quickly to perform the attacks, costing amounts 20% of Tag Summon: ***L1+■: Normal Attack ***L1+▲: Special 1 ***L1+●: Special 2 **Has a Double Rider Kick gauge, can be activate if fullly charged via attacks by pressing L1+▲+●, and the gauge on the lower side indicates the timer of the Double Rider Kick activation. Press again to activate it quickly. It will automatically activated once the limiter is at 0 to perform this move. Trivia *Like Ryugen from Battride War II, Riderman also originally meant to be playable, but was dropped for some reasons. However, they will be playable through Tag Partner only. *As explained why original Kuuga has no Rising Ultimate Form since Battride War II, the game only focus on adding the forms that only appeared within a respective titled Riders' TV series airing and summer movie, Movie War, and side story movie. Due to fact that original Kuuga, and DiEnd obtain their last forms, Rising Ultimate and Complete Forms respectively is on some of their guest appearance in a certain ongoing Rider series. *The game's storyline based on the TV series (Movie War film for W) are only focus on one of the earliest Riders from each era phases (not counting Drive, despite the story based on his first episode is in) in order to save the future Riders' future first appearance quickly and manage to be recruited quickly: **First two Heisei Era Phase 2 Riders: Kamen Rider Decade and Kamen Rider W **First two Heisei Era Phase 1 Riders: Kamen Rider Kuuga and Kamen Rider Agito **The last Showa Rider for the future first Heisei Rider: Kamen Rider BLACK **First two Showa Era Riders: Kamen Rider (starting with Rider 1 in his original form) and Kamen Rider V3 *The brainwashing stories on the other Riders from each primary Heisei Riders' series (safe for DLC characters, Mach, and Showa Riders, including the non-Rider Auto Vajin) is similar to the first game's memory alterations memory alteration storyline. *For some reasons, the PS3 and PSVita versions' cutscenes of this game's only for a certain scenes, such as on the characters, retelling chapter intro, including the Undead Slab's Roach Undead summons, are actually a footage from PS4 version, due to limitation on PSVita version itself. Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games